Losing You Would Be Too Much
by Cameron Reese Slytherin
Summary: After Hiro got his SFIT acceptance Letter when him and Tadashi stayed behind. This is what their talk would be in my perspective and what happens later. Does Tadashi die or not? Read and find out! Slash! Brocest!


**Losing You Would Be Too Much**

 **Summary:** After Hiro got his SFIT acceptance Letter when him and Tadashi stayed behind. This is what their talk would be in my perspective and what happens later. Does Tadashi die or not? Read and find out! Slash! Brocest!

 **A/N:** Was watching that part of the movie and decided to write about it because I didn't like the outcome.

* * *

Walking to the balcony with Tadashi, Hiro smiled up at the older man then looked down when Tadashi caught his gaze and sent him a wink.

Hiro smiled as the older man leaned down against the wooden edge and he walked smugly towards the other and leaned sideways of him.

"I know what you're gonna say. I should b-" He was cut off by Tadashi abrupt turn and lips plastering themselves to his.

"Hmm…" He moaned, wrapping his arms around Tadashi's neck while the other hefted him up causing him to wrap his legs around him.

Tadashi pushed Hiro against the edge and proceeded to kiss the other boy senseless before pulling back.

"You did really good, knucklehead," He teased, smoothing the back of his hand against Hiro's soft skin.

Hiro blushed and pouted.

"You can't tease m-" He was cut off once more by a scream and then gaped as Tadashi quickly set him on his feet before running towards the burning building.

Hiro frowned and ran after him, having a feeling that something bad would happen; he skidded to a halt where Tadashi was helping one of his school mates.

"Are you okay?" Tadashi asked worriedly.

That was what he managed to hear as he arrived.

The girl panted and nodded her head.

"Y-Yeah… yeah I'm okay, but Professor Callaghan is still in there," She said, motioning to the burning building before running off.

Tadashi looked at the building in worry then determination; he turned and faced the building and looked ready to run towards it.

Hiro's hand quickly clamped down on Tadashi's wrist and he squeezed tightly.

"Tadashi, No!" He said, panic evident in his voice.

Tadashi looked back at him in confusion before he frowned as he looked back and forth between the building and Hiro.

"Callaghan's in there, someone has to help."

He pulled his hand away from Hiro and was about to run inside when Hiro grabbed his jacket and pulled harshly, causing them both to fall to the ground.

"Hiro! I need to go!" Tadashi yelled.

Hiro shook his head and pulled Tadashi's head down and kissed him with as much love as he could muster.

The other began fighting him for a while before giving in and that was when the building exploded with enough force to push them back if they were standing.

"T-Tadashi," He stuttered, hugging the other close to his body as Tadashi's eyes widened as he looked upon the completely burnt building.

"I-I could've l-lost you. You could've fucking died!" Hiro yelled, anger overclouding that worry in his eyes.

Tadashi looked down at him and looked about to cry as he saw tears gathering in Hiro's eyes.

"Hiro."

Hiro shook his head and pulled Tadashi's head down until it was resting on his shoulder blade.

"Don't you ever try something like that again! I almost lost you. If you had went in there, you could've fucking d-died! Don't ever do that to me again," He croaked, tears clouding his vision as he imagined the deathly outcome if he had let Tadashi enter the building.

Tadashi bit his lip and tried to pull away from Hiro unsuccessfully as the other boy only tightened his arms around him; he sighed and placed a small kiss on Hiro's neck.

"I'm not going anywhere, sweetheart. Just let's get up," He whispered, frowning as he heard Hiro sniffle before the other's arms unbounded from his neck.

He slowly pulled back and looked guilty into Hiro's tear stricken face.

"Don't do that ever again," He whispered brokenly.

Tadashi nodded then leaned down and connected their lips; he kissed Hiro back as desperately as the other boy was doing.

The two of them stayed joined for a minute before pulling back.

Hiro gazed into Tadashi's eyes, ignoring the burning building behind as he knew that he'll break down once more.

"If you love me as much as you say you do then promise never to try something as idiotic as that ever again," He whispered, wiping his wet face.

Tadashi smiled softly at him and nodded.

"I promise. I love you so much," He whispered back, connecting their lips once more.

They stayed locked like that until Hiro was content in the knowledge that his brother and lover was still alive and beside him.

* * *

 **A/N** \- Omg! Please review. I can't believe how cute those two are.


End file.
